timerangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayase
is of the Timerangers. He was formerly a racer, this calm-headed 22 year old figure has a knack for high-speed battles and a deadpan sense of humor. Biography Timeranger Ayase has the incurable terminal heart disease , he can live only until 1 or 2 years. Still, he cannot finish giving up his dream even when coming in the 20th century. He is also close friends with Tatsuya Asami. His deadpan sense of humor often causes him to argue with Domon frequently. When Tatsuya found out about Ayase's illness, he was determined to help his friend. However, when Ayase was suffering from his illness it was a shock to the other Timerangers when Tatsuya was forced to tell them about Ayase's illness. Ayase, who is the only Timeranger that has a drivers license, works as an escort at Tomorrow Research. His name in 20th century is . In corrected future at the end of the series, a cure for Osiris Syndrome was found and Ayase was cured. However, he abandons that future and resisted Ryuya and saved the present with Yuuri, Domon, Sion. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai TimeBlue is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Ayase fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The TimeBlue powers are later used by Joe Gibken via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Ayase and his team have their powers once again, and will resume their duties as Timeranger. But it is unknown how the four main Keys made it to the year 3000. Super Hero Taisen , Megarangers, Gaorangers, and GoGo-V, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Ayase, alongside his team (bar TimeFire), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. TimeBlue Time Protection Bureau Mecha *TimeJet 2 Arsenal *Chrono Changer *Double Vector / Twin Vector **Spark Vector **Arrow Vector *VoLauncher Ranger Key The is Ayase's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The TimeBlue Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as TimeBlue. It was also used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Timerangers while fighting against Action Commander Senden. *When the Gokaigers became the Timerangers to freeze-compress bombs planted by Basco in Moroboshi High School *When the Gokaigers became the Timerangers while fighting against Matroid Zan-KT0 of the Shot. *Don became TimeBlue as part of an all-blue Gokai Change which served as a demonstration to Ninjaman of the Gokaiger's powers. *When the Gokaigers became the Timerangers while fighting the Go-Busters. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Ayase received his key and became TimeBlue once more. Imitations A copy of TimeBlue was part of a Copy Timeranger team that fought the Timerangers in a pocket dimension. Behind the scenes Portrayal Ayase is portrayed by . As TimeBlue, his suit actor was . See also Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Blue Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Timerangers Category:Sentai Rival Archetype Category:Sentai Male Rangers